Rainstorms:ChOne
by Stormfur
Summary: Deep in the forest lies an unfolding prophecy that leads to the destruction of the clans,but can five cats save them,or will the forest face destruction?Read and Find out as Ravenwind,Stormcloud and the others make the journey!R&R!


Rainstorms

Ch.One

A sleek grey she-cat dashed through the undergrowth.It was Stormpaw,an apprentice from Stormclan.Her mentor,Firefeather,was teaching her to stalk and pounce.He had to admit,she was good at it,too.

Firefeather looked around warily,trying to pinpoint Strompaw's location.Then he heard a russtle in the bushes behind him,and he turned to face the bush,only to feel a weight on his back.He fell to the ground with a thud and Stormpaw growled."Gotcha!"playfully."You to me with that one!"Firefeather meowed as he got up and shook the dirt from his pelt.Stormpaw shook herself as well,shaking the dust from her stormy gray fur.

"Lets head back to camp.I think you can stalk good enough."he complemented."Thanks.Now lets go,I'll race you!"Stormpaw challenged,then Firefeather puffed out his chest and strutted across the clearing,making Stormpaw laughs slightly."You can't beat me!I'm the fastest cat in all of the clans!"he mewed playfully."Alright,get behind this line."he said as he drug his tail in the dust,making a line.They both got behind it and then Firefeather said go,and the two cats raced out of the clearing,towards the Stormclan camp.The jumped over fallen logs and ditches until they finally reached the camp.

"I beat you!"Stormaw puffed as she reached the camp wall."I let you win!"Firefeather said."No,you beat me.Now lets go into camp."he said again,then the two cats entered the camp,side by side.Firefeather went over to the senior warriors to talk,while Stormpaw looked around the camp or her best friend,Ravenpaw.She almost instantly saw her friends sleek raven black pelt among the gray stones of the Rock Patch.Ravenpaw was laying on the Sunning Rock,a very large,flat rock that was always warm,no matter what season.Sunning Rock was even hot in leaf-bare!

"Hey Ravenpaw!"Stormpaw mewed as she walked up to her friend."Hey Stormpaw.What's up?"Ravenpaw mewed back."Not much."Stormpaw replied."Same here."Ravenpaw said."Nothing ever happens around here.It's so boring!"she joked,and the two she-cats laughed.

"Let's go hunting."Stormpaw mewed.Ravenpaw nodded."Then we can go swimming."Ravenpaw mewed as they left camp.

The two she-cats were best friends,and stuck together no matter what.They did almost everything together.Everywhere Stormpaw went,Ravenpaw followed,and everywhere Ravenpaw went,Stormpaw followed.They were like sisters.

Once the two cats reached the Great Oak,they began to hunt.There was a nice hedgerow made by an old twoleg fence.They hunted along it.Ravenpaw caught a vole,three mice and one chaffinch,and Stormpaw caught four voles and one mouse,and they shared the chaffinch.The mice and voles were for the Clan.

The two she-cats rested in the grass until night came,and they stared up at the stars of silverpelt,wondering."Hey Ravenpaw?"Stormpaw asked her raven colored friend."Yeah?"Ravenpaw replied to her stormy colored friend."Do you think Starclan lets rouge blood in?"Stormpaw asked,her face looking like she was worried."I hope so."Ravenpaw replied,sharing her friends worry.

The two she-cats both had rouge blood in them,Ravenpaw's mother being a rouge that entered a Clan,and Stormpaw's father being a rouge,killed off.No cat,except for the elders and Thistleclaw,Ravenpaw's mother,like the two cats,seeing as Thistleclaw took Stormpaw in after Grayheart died.

"Hey,lets go swimming!"Ravenpaw said,and Stormpaw jumped up."Yeah,we haven't been swimming in a long time!"Stormpaw said,and the cats both ran up to the jumping rock,a little rock that hung over a pond,which only Stormpaw and Ravenpaw knew about.They stepped up to the edge of the rock and looked down into the pond water.It was so clean that you could see all the way to the bottom.

"Man,the view from up here is really great!"Ravenpaw mewed,then Stormpaw said"Yeah,it's nice,but if you get to close to the edge..."and she pushed Ravenpaw off of the rock and into the water."You'll fall in!"she purred in amusement.When Ravenpaw looked up at Stormpaw,the gray she-cat jumped in,landing beside Ravenpaw and splashing her.

They kicked water up at each other and swam for a long time,catching a fish or two as the swam by dipping their tail into the water and letting the fish bite them,then jerking their tails out of the water and making the fish hit the ground.They did this until they had atleast three fish,then they decided to get their prey and get going back to camp.

It was almost moon-high.Ravenpaw and Stormpaw had arrived at camp a little while before,and Windstar had called a metting.The big blue-gray tom stood ontop of the Great Stump,addressing the Clan."The prophecy has been declared!Flickerfoot has said that 'The forest will fall in blood,only to be saved by winds and storms."he yowled,and the camp clearing was silent.Then murmers broke out among the crowd."How can storms and winds save the forest,they are dangerous when combined!"an elder yowled."I'm not sure,but we'll find out soon enough."Windstar yowled,raising his head."Now,Darkheart shall give you your orders for the night."he said,then he jumped off of the Great Stump and went into his den.Darkheart,the deputy of Stormclan,stepped up,his massive muscles rippling under his brown and black coat.He lookd around the clearing at each cat,but his eyes stopped on Ravenpaw and Stormpaw. and Blackthorn,take a hunting patrol around the woods.Bramblefoot,you take Dustheart,Bluepool and Frostclaw out on a border patrol!Be back soon so you can help us back here at camp!Queens,take your kits and go to sleep,you need the rest,and maybe those balls of fur will grow faster and you can have more litter!"he yowled his order menacingly,his cold voice ringing out over the clearing.

Then he turned to Stormpaw and Ravenpaw."You two rouges can clean the elder's bedding out and fetch new bedding,then when you get done with that you can clean the apprentices den and then the nursery,and when you get finished with that you can-"he said,but he was cut off by a soft,kind voice."Oh,Darkheart,leave them alone.They can't do everything."it was Flickerfoot,the medicine cat."They need to fufill their duties."Darkheart growled back."I think they've done enough for one day."she said,looking at the fully restocked fresh-kill pile."They did that.By themselves."she stated,and Darkheart looked away."Alright,you two rouges can go help the elders move out their bedding,then you can rest."he growled,then he turned and gave more orders.

"Thanks,Flickerfoot.We'd have been up for the next three moons if you hadn't came!"Ravenpaw joked,and the three she-cats laughed."Now,you two go help the elders. They do need new bedding."she said,then she turned and went back to hr den."Come on Ravenpaw,we gotta clean!"Stormpaw said,and the two she-cats went over to the elders den.They were laying in their nests,chatting about when they were young warriors.

"Hello,Patchpelt,Firepelt,Darkclaw,Gorseheart.How are you all?"Stormpaw said as she and Ravenpaw entered the den."Oh,Stormpaw,Ravenpaw,hello."Patchpelt said,wrapping her patch colored tail around her paws.Patchpelt was a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.Darkclaw was a dark brown tom with grey paws and ears,with blue eyes.Firepelt was an orange and yellow tom with amber eyes,and Gorseheart was a gorse colored she-cat.The elders were very good to Ravenpaw and Stormpaw,acting like parents in some situations.

"We're okay.How are you?"Gorseheart rasped."We're okay.We came to clean out your bedding and get you some new."Ravepaw mewed."Shouldn't you two be sleeping?"Firepelt asked."Yeah,we probably should be,but orders from Darkheart."Stormpaw said."Oh,that mangy flea-bag.He needs to ease up off my babies."said another elder who came in.It was Sageheart,though most cats just called her Big Momma.

"Hey Big Momma.How are you dong?"Ravenpaw asked."Oh,you know me.Sturdy and strong like an oak!"Big Momma replied.All of the cats purred in amusement and Big Momma layed down."So,you cleaned out our bedding,what are you gonna do now?"Darkclaw mewed."But we didn't cleane out your-"Stormpaw started,but another voice interrupted her."Yeah,but Darkheart doesn't know that!"Firepelt mewed slyly."Oh,yeah.I hope you like your bedding!"Ravenpaw mewed."Now come over here and let Big Momma care for her babies."Sageheart mewed,and Ravenpaw and Stormpaw came and layed on either side of Sageheart,and then Firepelt told them stories about when the elders and warriors were kits,though soon Ravenpaw and Stormpaw were asleep beside Big Momma,and the rest of the elders lay down to sleep as well.


End file.
